


Raindrops and Random Strangers

by quite_probably_lying



Series: Random Prompt Drables [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are walking outside in the rain and a stranger comes along with their umbrella and shares it with you.</p><p>Edit: I fixed this because it was awful and tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Random Strangers

The raindrop cruises its way down your exposed neck. It runs down your ticklish spot, making you shiver and brush it away. Thousands like it fall on and around you as you wander down the normally busy street. As it is, you're the only human in sight. Understandable really, as most people tend not to wake up in the middle of the night and decide to go for a walk in the rain. You're still not quite sure why you did, as spontaneous behaviour is unlike you, but something in your head was telling you it was a good idea. Maybe a coat would also have been a good idea seeing as you are now soaked from head to toe. Still, you stop walking and close your eye to look up and feel the soft rain falling on your face. It’s an oddly comforting feel, just being able to think about nothing but the gentle water embracing you as it falls from the sky.

You’ve never felt at home in this city. You came from a small place, where everything happened at a calm speed and everyone knew everyone. The endless green sea of fields surrounded your village like it was an island in the sea. You could easily walk to wherever you wanted to be, or borrow your uncle’s horse that lived in the back garden. Although, in this case, the back garden was yet another huge field that just happened to be connected to the back of your house. Your best friend used to live above the sweet shop that his mother owned. It was just the two of them, so you would often go there for dinner and stay the night rather than going home after school. You love you family, but having seven siblings makes it rather hectic at meal times.

A car roars past, snapping you back into reality from your daydream. Wait; is it still a daydream if it’s the middle of the night? The irrelevant though distracted you for a mere moment, but you inevitably end up comparing the city to your old town. Cold, harsh tarmac covers the ground whilst tall buildings huddle close to trap living creatures into the web of the city. There is no way you could walk to where you need to be, it would take you hours just to get to work or university. It’s just so big, endless metal and glass structures claiming the land as if they belong there.

You only moved here for university. If you could still be at home, you would be. Life was good enough for you there, a simple yet fair paying job and the best friend you could ever ask for. What more could someone want from life? But, apparently, your simple aim for happiness wasn’t good enough for your father. The fees were paid, a flat rented and a train ticket bought. You were condemned to a future you never wanted or needed. A stranger in a place you don’t belong, lonely without the friends you had made, especially a certain one. The classes here were easy; education had always been simple for you. Cut from a different cloth than the rest of your family. To be honest, they aren’t stupid, just are nowhere near as intelligent as you have somehow become.

Once again, you were snapped from your fond daydreaming. This time, it wasn’t by one of those metal, pollution machines. No, it was a soft voice, calling out to you through the rain.  
“Hey, Mister! You okay down there?” You open your eyes to see a young lady leaning out of the second story window right above you. It’s hard to see what she looks like, the light behind her almost turning her into a silhouette. She disappears for a moment, then reappears, this time sat on the window sill with her lags dangling down, feet lightly brushing against the top of your hair.  
“You look lost. Or lonely. Or both.” You smile up at her. She has a cheerful, bubbly voice that make you feel warm inside. Something makes you want to know her, to find out who this mysterious window girl is.  
“To be honest, that sums me up too. Hey stranger, mind if I join you on your walk in the rain?” Instead of speaking, you extend your hand towards her as an answer.   
“Don’t talk too much, do ya? Oh well, give me sec to go find some shoes.” The window is then empty as she disappears back into what is presumably her flat. An umbrella and a pair of trainers hit the pavement beside you before you’ve even acknowledged she was back. The items held you attention, meaning you were caught off guard when she slipped out the window after them. It’s lucky you’re strong, as she is now sat on your shoulders, arms wrapped round the top of your chest and her chin resting on your head. Reaching up, you pull her down and round so that you’re now holding her bridal style. She laughs as you do this, a sweet noise that you treasure as if it is a rare treasure. Lowering her carefully to the ground, you make sure her feet are safely on the ground before letting go. Whilst she is pulling her trainers on, you take the time to look at her properly.

Blonde hair is half pulled up into a scraggy ponytail, the rest having fallen out. The long fringe that is currently invading her face has been dyed rainbow, the colours swirling and merging together in a spectrum of dazzlingly alluring weirdness. Her attempts to blow it out of her face (as both her hands are occupied by trainers) are futile as it just keeps blowing back into her face again.

“Hey, pretty boy. Give me a hand here, please.” You smile at the nickname and take a step closer to where she is precociously balancing on one leg. She would make an awful flamingo. Instead of helping by moving the problematic fringe, you decided instead to pull the rest of her hair forward and over her face.  
“Thank.” The sarcasm in her voice still held a cheerful tone, “I feel like a Wookie now.” She looked up at you, her hair sliding slightly to rest on either side of her nose. The temptation to boop her nose was too much, but her playful attempt to bit you afterwards suggests you’re not the first person to boop her nose. You do, however, genuinely help her now by moving all the hair out of her face. The eyes that stared back into your own are, in stark contrast to her hair, grey. But not a plain grey. These eyes shone like molten silver, as if they were designed to show the beauty in simplicity. A spark of intelligence and childlike playfulness leapt out at you as he face lit up with another smile.

You stood, offering her a hand up. Instead, she passed you the umbrella, claiming that her arms are far too short to hold it above you as well, and stood up by herself. When both stood at full height, her head only just reached your shoulder. As you walk together down random street after random street, in no particular direction, rain blows in from the side, but the umbrella helps a little. It’s sparks you curiosity, it is made of clear plastic, and looks as if that was how she bought it, but has since been covered in little cartoonish drawings in a multitude of colours. Every drawing is unique and detail, surrounded by a bubble of writing. Right where you assume her eye line would be is she was holding it is a heart shape made up of the words ‘The one I love for who they are’ and ‘The one who loves me for who I am’. Inside the heart is an empty void of clear plastic.  
“I see my doodles have caught your attention.” You look down at her as she explains how each drawing is inspired by her friends and that the writing around them describes her relationship with them. You end up pointing at one of them, so as you both keep walking, she describes that friend and the story of how they met. Then you choose another. Then another. Then another.

Eventually, you have been though the entire umbrella except for the empty heart. You feel like you are prying, but still gesture to it.  
“Oh, that one. I haven’t found them yet. But somehow, I know whoever he or she is deserves the best spot on my umbrella, so I saved it for them. It could be someone I date or marry, but could just as easily be a friend who I love like a sibling. There are almost endless connotations for the word love, so why should we only ever use a few.” The conversation turned far more philosophical than you ever expected, yet you ponder upon what she said.

It could have been mere minutes or even hours, but the two of you carried on walking. The silence was in no way awkward. It was peaceful and calm, holding them close in a bubble of new friendship and quiet joy. You don’t know how long you had been walking for, your watch is sat at home on the bedside table, along with your phone, wallet and train card. Maybe spontaneous walk hadn’t been the best idea. Yet, if you had stayed in bed, you never would have met your eccentric little umbrella girl. Just like when you first saw each other, her voice breaks you from your thoughts.  
“Look at that pretty boy. We’ve walked all the way to the edge of the city.” Her voice holds a tone of wonder as she gazes out across the boundary. Just past the city edge, the changes back into the endless expanse of fields that you find comfort among. Even though you know these aren’t the fields near your village, just seeming them brings homesickness. Something inside you is pining for the carefree childhood that you long to return to. A voice from the past rings in your ears as memories of playing in the fields with your best friend sweep in rather intrusively.

A hand on your shoulder pushes them away and pulls you back to the present.  
“What’s wrong, pretty boy?” Concern lases her voice, you must be easier to read than you though.

“I miss my home.” Is your reply, almost a faint whisper, as if you were talking to yourself rather than answering her question. “It’s been years since I saw my family or my best friend.” Another shard of emotion jabs its way in.  
“So, you can talk. I was begin to wonder if you were mute.” She looks up at you and smiles again, whilst wrapping her arms around your waist then snuggles her face into your chest.  
“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I’m sure you will get to see them before long. I wish I had the chance to see mine again. Well, I suppose I’ve still got my adopted brother, but as far as blood family go, it’s just me. Turns out, orphans can be the best at making friends.”

Family feels like a topic neither of you want to discuss, so you don’t. You both stay there, cuddled together and watch as the sun rises over the green hills, making them flare into colour as the first rays of light cause the morning dew to become thousands of diamonds, all shimmering brightly and magnifying the green that they rest upon.

“I’ll see you round, pretty boy.” She lets go, looking up at you again. A quick kiss on the cheek is her parting gift, before she turns away and walks back into the city. You can’t do anything but stand and watch her leave. Not once does she turn back and look at you, but just before she turns the corner you hear her call.

“I think you have earned you place on my umbrella, pretty boy.”


End file.
